YUGIOH DAY JOBS
by Power To The Penguins
Summary: hiiiii it's pttp here and this is my very first fanfic my best buddy Lynn typed it for me ^.^ R&R if u can't tell from the title it's about yugioh day jobs! ^.^
1. Before they stars, the true story of how...

Yu-gi- oh/gundam Wing day jobs! By: Power to the penguins Typed up by: Lynn- Wheeler  
  
PTTP-hi and welcome to my first fanfic!  
  
Lynn- *is in tour-guide outfit* On your right you'll see seto kiaba dueling JOEY WHEELER!!! Squee I love joey! *runs after joey*  
  
PTTP- okayyy  
  
Purple penguins- *sqawk*  
  
PTTP- my pengins  
  
Penguins- penguins rule!  
  
PTTP- okay my little purple friends do the disclaimer  
  
Purple penguins- DISCLAIMER- no own anything!  
  
( ) are Lynn's thoughts  
  
{ } are QTF (queen of the tinfoil fish)'s thoughts  
  
*Joey walks into a nearby McDonalds with a puppy store hat on his head (well duh were else would it be!)*  
  
  
  
Joey- -__-  
  
Seto- *comes over sweeping* Nice hat heehee (wait if he's a multi- billionare how come he's sweeping at McDonalds!?) {It's a day job there supposed to be poor!}  
  
Joey- Why I oughta. *Joey and Seto fight. Seto lays twitching on the ground as joey exists*  
  
*Barney enters*  
  
Barney- grrrrrr..  
  
Kid- *comes over*  
  
Barney- O__oU go away  
  
Kid- I wove ou arney (translation- I love you Barney)  
  
Barney- *rips off head revealing ba ba bum BAKURA*  
  
Bakura- man-eater bug, go! *kid is twitching on the ground and Bakura leaves*  
  
Ryou- *walks in with cameras flashing wildly behind him*  
  
Seto- *wakes up to see Ryou in a Speedo* *screams like a girl* AHHHH *then faints* @_@  
  
Ryou- *runs out of McDonalds crying* (I wonder why he was in a Speedo in a McDonalds?) {refer to chapter 3}  
  
Mia & T`ea- *enter covered in feces*  
  
(It's vocabulary time with.. Dr. Jjklfhgfgdksfjkd!! Dr. Jjkldsafjkldsfjdklg- *(is really Lynn in a REALLY bad disguise) adjusts glasses (I don really have glasses it's part of my brilliantly bad diguse)* well the term feces actually means {PTTP- POOP!}yes well thank you for that barbaric defenition {PTTP- ^__^ No prob.})  
  
Mia & T`ea- *wearing circus clothes*  
  
Mia- I'm the worst clown ever! just look at me!  
  
T`ea- Can we be friends?  
  
Mia- O___o hahaha  
  
T`ea-what's so funny?  
  
Mia- just look at me  
  
T`ea- So?  
  
Mia- you're ugly and a feces cleaner. I'm Mia Valentine!  
  
T`ea- hahaha don't let these laughs fool you for I've never felt worst!  
  
Mia- O_oU *Mia and T`ea leave yelling at each other*  
  
Yami- *Enters wearing a name tag that says HI I'M YAMI CAN I HELP YOU WITH A WIG?*  
  
Old Woman- *walks over to Yami* Where did you get that wig?  
  
Yami- O__OU that's it! I've had enough! MIND CRUSH! *Womans body falls limp on the floor*  
  
Yugi- *walks in wearing a shrimp costume on* What have you done?!?!  
  
*The power rangers burst in, Alpha follows.*  
  
Red- whats going on?  
  
Yami- who are you?  
  
Red- I hate this job! I'm Heero. *takes off helmet others do the same* I like my self destruct ^_^  
  
  
  
All- O___o  
  
Green- I'm trowa.  
  
Blue- I'm relena  
  
Pink- ^___^ I'm catrae  
  
Yellow- I'm duo I like to sing 99 hippies on crack on the wall 99 hippies on crack 1 got high thought it could fly 98 hippies on crack on the wall . 1 hippie on crack on the wall 1 hippie on crack 1 got high thought it could fly no hippies on crack on the wall ^__^ {I don't own that song some girl does!}  
  
  
  
Alpha- I'm Dorothy I have extremely big eyebrows  
  
Yami- wait isn't there one more of you that guy that thinks women are inferior  
  
All girls- humph  
  
Heero- yea but he got annoying so we shot him ^_^  
  
Yami- sorry I asked -_-U  
  
Honda- (tristian's japanese name) *bursts in w/ broken arm and many bandages*  
  
  
  
All- O_o What happened to you!  
  
Honda- Oh, I had a rough day at work. I'm a crash test dummy at Honda cars! ^_^  
  
  
  
All- O_oUUUUUU anyway.  
  
  
  
Honda- GUESS WHAT!  
  
All- WHAT!?  
  
  
  
Honda- the krispy kreme across the street is selling GIGANTIC DOUNUTS!  
  
  
  
Joey- *runs in* GIANT DUONUTS! WHERE?!  
  
All- *leave*  
  
  
  
Seto- *stirs* huh? @__@ *sees everyone chasing after massive dounuts that are rolling down the street* @_@U *faints . again*  
  
Mokuba- *walks in w/ dress on* seto, big brother, are you okay?!  
  
Seto- @_@ wha? *sees mokuba and faints . AGAIN!*  
  
  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
Next chappie will be the epilouge sry the storys so short! ^_^U  
  
R&R!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

Chapter_2._Epilogue  
  
This_is_what_happened_to_everyone_in_the_near,_but_faraway,_future.  
  
Joey:_Soon_after,_Joey_got_fired_from_his_job_at_the_puppy_store_because_he_ was_caught_eating_dog_food._Now_he_is_a_model_for_Joe_Boxer_in_his_spare_tim e.  
  
Seto:_After_seeing_Ryou_in_a_swimsuit_and_Mokuba_in_a_dress,_he_quit_his_job _and_checked_into_a_mental_hospital.  
  
Bukura:_He_quit_because_he_didn't_think_purple_was_his_color.  
  
Mia_and_T'ea:_They_were_fired_because_they_got_into_too_many_feces_fights.  
  
Yami:_He_quit_because_all_the_stress_of_sending_people_into_oblivion_was_mak ing_him_lose_his_hair.  
  
Yugi:_He_quit_being_"Sammy_the_Scrimp"_because_he_thought_his_costume_made_h im_look_fat.  
  
The_Gundam_Wing_Cast:_They_quit_because_they_felt_they_were_being_underpaid.  
  
Honda:_He_was_laid_off_after_the_company_started_using_actual_crash_dummies.  
  
Mokuba:_He_is_still_hard_at_work.  
  
In_case_there_is_still_any_confusion,_I'll_be_posting_another_chappie_soon_s o_everyone_can_know_what_jobs_everyone_had. 


End file.
